


For Your Eyes Only

by RISKY



Series: My Knight in Shining...Braces [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak is Whipped, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, F/F, F/M, Fem Reddie, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, Horny Richie Tozier, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, Lesbians, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, aGaIn YoU wIlL sEe WhAt I MeAn, eddie's gonna pull some shit though omg, sksksksksk, this is actually so horny im kind of embarrased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RISKY/pseuds/RISKY
Summary: FEM REDDIEHIYA!! This is the (now) 4-shot kinky sequel of "My Knight in Shining...Braces" that i promised!!!!(It can be read as its own story!)It's Richie's birthday tomorrow...but Eddie is the one whose about to be surprised....
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: My Knight in Shining...Braces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799365
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take's place after Eddie and Richie have graduated, now fresh into adult life and living together in their first ever apartment!!! Had this idea stuck in my head for like two weeks and its drIVING ME CRAZY haha had to get it out sOmEhOw so like...please witness it? lol??
> 
> Hope yall will enjoy!!

**Part: 1**

**It was Richie’s birthday tomorrow...and Eddie still had no idea what to get her.**

She had spent the last 3 weeks constantly hinting on things to buy, whether she wanted more ViBrAnT shirts or new comic books or a jumbo coffee maker for their new apartment...

Richie was keeping her mouth shut.

Now it was Friday and Eddie was at work.

**...Trying to work.**

_She TOTALLY didn’t have like 25 different tabs open with various stupid crap Richie might like_

_...._

Eddie groaned to herself.

_Why was **THIS** year difficult?!?_

Since they began dating during their first year at university, every birthday had gone like a dream.

Richie had almost shat herself at the amount of Joke books that Eddie had given to her and confirmed to be “ACTUALLY FUNNY” during the first birthday they shared as girlfriends.

After that was the year where Eddie had taken her to a dinner theatre show where they took part in a murder mystery.

(Despite getting pissed at constantly being interrupted as she ate, Richie had a fucking good time!)

During their final year at uni, in return for the inhaler tattoo Richie had gotten on her arm, Eddie surprised the love of her life by getting **“R+E”** tattooed onto the back of her shoulder.

**The face Richie had made when she saw it was one of the most euphoric moments of Eddie’s life...**

_...yeah okay._

_No shit this year’s gift would be hard. It’s going to be impossible to top that one..._

Eddie was running out of time.

One more hour and the shops will close.

In another hour she’ll finally be allowed to clock out and go home.

**FUCK. SHIT.**

Why had Richie been so fucking secretive this time!?

Eddie had even gotten to the point where she tried messaging the other losers in case the older girl had dropped them any hints on what she might want.

Ben was no help, suggesting that she just spend the day cuddling like he does with Beverly on his birthdays.

_(bless him)_

When messaging Stan on what she should do, he simply texted back a link to a plastic surgery website that were doing an offer on veneers.... **BLOCKED**.

Beverly had been SUUUUUUPER ANNOYING.

When texting the red head during her lunch break, Eddie’s phone suddenly switched to call.

_She answered._

**Beverly** : Hiya Babe, how’s the new apartment?

**Eddie** : It’s great Bev...but seriously... I have like 5 minutes left till I need to start working again. Has Richie mentioned anything about what she might want for her birthday???!

**Beverly** : ...She might have.

**Eddie** : Bev...

**Beverly** : Don’t sweat it Eddie, It’s all going to be fine just chill out and wait for Richie to **nnnGHHHHHHHHHHHH**......

**Eddie** : ....are you ok?

**Beverly** : PHEW SORRY. That was a big one...Just a sec

_*Beverly had the phone away from her ear, but Eddie could distantly hear her voice”_

**Beverly** : BEN DID YOU FINISH THE TOILET PAPER!?!?!

_*Beverly put the phone back up to her ear*_

**Eddie** : ...........are you on the toilet?

**Beverly** :............

**Eddie** :.....I’m hanging up.

Click.

Anyway...

What. In the fuck. Did she mean...?

.......

The last hour went by agonisingly slow.

During her last 15 minutes before leaving time, Eddie deleted all of her opened tabs in defeat.

Richie said she didn’t want any kind of big gift this year. Had no desire to go anywhere in particular, eat anything special or watch anything new.

With what Beverly had said spiralling in her mind, Eddie connected it with the knowing looks Richie had been giving her over the 3 weeks since Eddie had started pestering her on what she wanted.

**Something was up.**

Collecting her stuff together, Eddie slipped on her coat and cleared her workspace, ready to go home.

.......

_During the train ride to her and Richie’s apartment, Eddie got a text._

**SugarMama69** : Got my Birthday surprise ready at home ;) see u in a bit xx

**....!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!**

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_ **

****

**_Edele Kaspbrak was finally home._ **

****

Taking off her shoes, she shouldered off her jacket and hung it on one of the door hooks, then made her way into the living room where her girlfriend was currently...dancercising?

Richie had on a thick pair of headphones as she shifted between star jumps, (sprinkling in random croise devants) in front of their flat screen.

Eddie could see that their coffee table had been shoved across the room, hiking up the carpet.

A mug appeared to have fallen at some point and the contents were soaked into the mint frieze.

_Eddie gritted her teeth as she stuck a finger into her temple._

Stomping loudly into the room, Eddie plonked herself onto their sofa and shoved Richie’s butt with her foot.

The older girl yelped in surprise, completely broken away from the music video playing in her head.

She pulled off her headphones and turned behind her, a big goofy grin breaking across her face.

_“Hey baby.”_

**Great. Fucking fabulous.**

A long, tiring day at work and Eddie didn’t even have the DELICIOUS urge to have a go at Richie for the mess she made on the carpet.

That smile. That damn fucking smile.

Eddie wasn’t so annoyed anymore.

_Eddie slowly returned the smile. She held out her arms._

_“Hi sugar.”_

Tossing the headphones onto the armrest, Richie immediately jumped onto the sofa, mauling the smaller girl.

Eddie snorted.

Richie was always super affectionate after Eddie returned from a long day of work (Fridays being the WORST...but Eddie couldn’t exactly deny that the long hours weren’t worth it, having Richie crawling all over her like a hungry wolf.)

Allowing Richie to leave a slobbery trail of kisses on the side of her neck, Eddie rubbed a circle onto her lower back and tried to push herself up to go to the kitchen.

_“NoOoOoOoOoOoOO”_ , Richie whined as she slumped over the warm spot Eddie left against the sofa cushions, trying to make weak grabs towards her.

_“Stay here with meEeEeE.”_

Eddie rolled her eyes as she finally managed to get up.

“I’m hungry Richie gettoffame!!”

Richie gave her cat eyes as she shot out a hand, squeezing Eddie’s ass.

“I’m hungry too...hungry for **yoOOUWWWCH!!!!!"**

**......**

Richie rubbed the skin on the hand that Eddie had pinched, pouting as she watched her saunter away down the hall.

///////

_Eddie was confused when she entered the kitchen...she could have sworn that she had left it spotless that morning..._

Most of the cupboards were open, bits of cereal was on the floor...it looks as if SOMEONE had made an attempt to wipe away a ketchup stain on the counter, but had failed to put the bottle back into the fridge, along with a bowl of soup with a straw in the middle, a big ball of cheese (an experiment Richie had started at the beginning of the week, moulding a load of babybels into the shape of the snowman from the 1998 movie “Jack Frost”.) and a half eaten fried egg on a kitchen roll.

Eddie felt that dizzying pain again on her right temple...

She began closing some of the cupboard doors, her brows furrowing deep as she threw the cheese snowman monstrosity into the trash.

_Richie was dodging a FUCKING BULLET TONIGHT. Eddie told her so many times to at least keep the kitchen clear..._

_Seriously, the only think stopping her from jamming her foot up her ass was the fact that tomorrow was her birthd-_ **..!!!!!!**

**SHIT! SHIT!!!**

Eddie forgot about that!!! Tomorrow was Richie’s Birthday and she didn’t fucki **ng GET HER ANYTHING AND NOW IT’S TOO LATE AND....!!!!!**

**“EDDIE?”**

Eddie snapped up.

“...Yeah?”

Richie entered the kitchen, holding the mug that had been previously lying across the carpet. 

She looked at the ketchup bottle and the bundled fried egg in her hands and shrank back sheepishly.

_“I uh...wanted to talk to you about my Birthday...but we can do that after we eat...”_

She winced as something crunched under her foot (probably one of the frootloops she dropped that morning).

_“...And after I clean up a bit..”_

Eddie snickered.

It was going to be a while.

**///////////////////////////**

The kitchen was back to its former glory, polished and sparkling.

Eddie would have moved onto the other rooms but she was way too tired for that, settling on a late risotto dinner with Richie.

Once dinner was finished, Eddie settled back into the living room.

Taking a place on the sofa, Eddie resisted the urge to fidget.

She wanted to know EXACTLY what Beverly was hinting at earlier about Richie knowing what she wanted for tomorrow.

The tall girl had finished washing the dishes and had excused herself to get something from their bedroom....

_...Richie was finally back._

In her hands was a plastic bag with the label of the fancy boutique where Beverly had begun working a few months ago.

With a bright smile, she handed it to Eddie, who took it and held it against her chest.

Goaded to look inside, Eddie peered into the bag and paused.

_“...Richie, what is this?”_

Richie beamed innocently.

_“It’s my birthday present.”_

Eddie blushed, her small fist gripping at the handle, closing the bag up again tightly.

“What do you think?” Richie asked, taking a seat beside her, leaning into her closely. “Do you like it?”

Eddie tried to avoid how intensely Richie was looking at her as her whole face got a tone darker.

_“It’s...uh..didn’t know you wore stuff like this...I think it...it would look great on you...?”_

There was a long silence before Richie burst out laughing. Eddie clamped her lips shut.

**She knew very well who it was for.**

“THIS is my present”, Richie laughed, “From me to you to me again”.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, her cheeks puffed out and pink.

_“I want you to wear this all day tomorrow”._

Eddie stopped to think. That was a...a weird request.

But it sounded simple enough.

Just as Eddie was about to grudgingly accept, Richie held a finger to her lips.

**_“...Only this.”_ **

**.....?!??!?!?!?**

_“Richie you...you can’t be serious...c’mon...It’s...it’s...”_

Richie crossed her arms as she sat back against the sofa.

_“...Richie it’s...look, what else did you want to do tomorrow?! We can go ANYWHERE you want...ANYWHERE!!”_

Richie sighed.

“I have to submit some work tomorrow, left some stuff to the last minute.” She shrugged.

“Plus...I’d much prefer to spend my birthday at home, alone with my sexy girlfriend...”

_Richie had on her wobbly smile again._

**_...THIS WAS A SET UP._ **

**_RICHIE HAD BEEN DIVERTING HER FROM BUYING HER A GIFT BECAUSE SHE WAS PLANNING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. WAITED TILL THE LAST MINUTE TO DROP THE BOMB, CLEARLY KNOWING THAT EDDIE WOULD ACCEPT AS SHE HAD NOTHING ELSE PREPARED IN RETURN...AND BEVERLY HAD BEEN IN ON IT!!!!_ **

_Eddie reached again for the bag, taking another hesitant look inside. Richie was looking at her, a hopeful look in her eye as she too began to fidget slightly._

“...I mean...if you’re really not into it, I guess we could just-“

**Richie stopped talking immediately at the sight of Eddie, who was slowly beginning to nod.**

Richie tried to restrain herself from bouncing slightly from the excitement growing inside her chest.

_“...You mean you’re going to..?”_

Eddie nodded again, a prim and proper expression on her face.

_“Fine then, you win Birthday girl!”_ Eddie got up and kissed Richie on the cheek.

_“I’m heading to bed now so don't stay up too late”._

_Eddie pulled back and made her way upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Richie alone to scream into one of the sofa cushions in excitement for what’s to come..._

_......._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out the bottom notes to see what Richie's present looked like....HEH.....
> 
> This is reeeeeally long, but I hope you guys like it :''')

**PART 2**

**The alarm rang at 9:00AM.**

**Immediately** **turning it off to allow Richie a** **lie-in** **, Eddie hurried to the bathroom with the plastic bag she had left on their nightstand.**

**After a lightning fast shower,** **she** **set aside her** **pyjama’s** **and exited the bathroom, completely covered in a thick, pink checkered bath robe.**

**Seeing that Richie was still asleep (snoring as she lay sprawled across their fluffy queen-sized murphy bed), Eddie took the opportunity to head to the kitchen and make them both a morning cup of coffee.**

**By the time she made it back to their bedroom, Richie was starting to wake up.**

“Happy Birthday, sleepy head”, Eddie smiled, placing down their mugs as she leaned across the bed to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. 

Richie grinned lazily at the kiss as she stretched wide across the sheets, her fingers and toes pointing as she let out a yawn. 

“Hey princess I...” 

…..... 

Richie looked at the thick bathrobe Eddie was wearing, blinked once or twice, then returned to her sleeping position, sheets pulled back over her shoulders as she snuggled back into her warm spot. 

“Richie...?” 

Richie pulled her head back only to fluff the big white pillow behind her.

She curled into the soft blanket, blanking out Eddie’s look of confusion. 

“Hmmmm sorry, I guess I made a mistake...”, She mumbled in a mock-sleepy voice, “ I thought it was my birthday today...gUeSs I’lL jUsT gO bAcK tO bEd”. 

_Eddie shifted awkwardly from under her robe._

_She could already feel the red tinges blooming on her cheeks as she fought off the urge to bite her bottom lip._

“...You're being a baby, Richie”, Eddie huffed, “At least let me finish my coffee first before you get me waltzing about in that tacky thi-” 

_Richie began to make a loud parody of her previous snoring, drowning out Eddies voice as she snuggled deeper and deeper into her ivory silk pillowcase._

_Eddie held back the urge to smother her with it...then released a sigh of defeat._

**It was Richie’s birthday...and they had made an agreement...**

**_Eddie began to grudgingly remove her thick bathrobe, undoing the fluffy strap around her waist as she removed the thick material off her shoulders._ **

**_The thick robe flumped onto the bed in a heap around the small girl, who then picked it up and flung it hard onto the back of her_ ** **_girlfriend's_ ** **_head._ **

**Scrambling from her blanket cubby hole, Richie was about to retaliate with a pillow fight, arming herself with one of her silk** **cloud** **puffs.**

**She turned her head, ready to attack...** **anD** **THEN......**

**…and..th...** then **...**

….....uh........ 

….... 

Eddie looked back at her red faced girlfriend.

Her own face was equally as red, but she maintained enough composure to raise an eyebrow as she sat kneeling on their pale pink bedsheets. 

“...well?” 

**….........**

**3 weeks ago, during a long lunch break, Richie had decided to pop into Beverly’s boutique to check it out.**

They had been filming around the area and she though it was a good opportunity to catch up, as well as to see some of the products the red head had told her about. 

The boutique was called “The Neilbolt Strip”, on Neilbolt street, a few blocks from the studio where Richie was working at the time (Rehearsal spaces were constantly changing, the most recent one being at a rented ballet hall near the park where she and Eddie go jogging during the weekend). 

After chatting for a while about annoying bosses and the amount of times Ben had accidentally gelled his hair with toothpaste while rushing to work, Beverly offered her a quick preview of their upcoming summer stock. 

Beverly ended up leading her into a backroom that had a display set up.

A lot if the stuff were simple, ranging from cutesy night wear to thrilly sun hats and stylish bodysuits. 

And florals.

_Lots and lots of florals._

“Apparently it’s going to be all the rage this summer”, Beverly tried to explain...though it sounded more like an excuse as she eyed the piles upon piles of flowery materials. 

“All the rage for who? Bees?” 

Beverly snorted, elbowing Richie out the way as she picked up a shirt that had fallen off its rack. 

As she placed it back into the hanger, pushing it along with the other clothes hanging onto the metal pole, something caught Richie’s eye. 

“What’s all that stuff over there?” Richie asked, walking over to Bev and pushing aside the hangers at a display set behind the stand. 

Beverly absently peered where Richie was pointing, before turning back with a groan. 

“That’s just our undecided lot, the boss calls it risqué but it’s really more trashy, you probably wouldn’t be...” 

Beverly stopped to think. 

“....Actually, scratch that. You’d probably love it......go on, have a look then” 

Richie totally ignored the insult, lunging herself into the display set like an over excited woman-child.

As Beverly had said, a lot of the stuff was DEFINITELY more on the showy side. Lots of loud coloured t shirts, a few crotchless panties here and there, lime green fish net body suits...it was actually kind of horrendous... 

**_Richie was about to buy herself a whole new fucking summer wardrobe!!_ **

_Debating_ _whether_ _she really NEEDED a fourth pair of yellow toe socks, she bumped into a stack of clothes behind her, causing one of the hangers to fall._

_Richie set aside the clothes on her arm and turned to pick it up._

_She paused._

Richie studied what she was looking at more closely, her eyes wide as she inspected it from the front and behind. 

Beverly stepped over one of the boxes on the floor and walked over to Richie, interested in what had caught the tall girl’s attention enough to stop her talking. 

_“...oh god, please tell me you're not going to buy that...”_

Richie looked as if she were deep in thought. 

“...Hmm...no... even if I wanted too, I’d have nothing to fill it with”, Richie patted her chest, “Triangle tits, remember?” 

Beverly snickered. Then went silent, before finally connecting the dots. 

…... 

“.... Eddie would never. You know that, right?” 

Richie gave her a sly smile. 

_“...It’s my birthday soon.”_

_Beverly went back into thought._

_“...Sounds like a plan...but...Richie come on...It’s too revealing...too bright and_ _tasteless_ _and tacky...”_

_….._

_Beverly and Richie grinned evilly._

**_“IT’S PERFECT.”_ **

**_/////////////_ **

**_Eddie sat still on the bed, shuddering slightly from how intensely Richie was staring._ **

**_Her hands rested on her knees as she had her back arched slightly, pushing forward her chest, her breasts barely covered by the shiny red material of her micro bikini._ **

**_T_ ** **_he material was so thin Richie could see the little dents her nipples were making as they poked through the tiny red triangles._ **

**_Holding together with just a thin pink string, Eddie’s large breasts looked as if they were about to burst out any minute. Her dark, tanned stomach stood out deliciously against the pink outline of the bikini, her thick thighs squirming to hide how tight the material felt_ ** **_against_ ** **_her pussy, the outline clear as she felt it pulling every time she moved slightly. (She thanked god that she shaved herself the night before...that shit would have fucking_ ** **_hurted_ ** **_...)_ **

**_Eddie made sure not to make any turning motions, as while the front of her body had at least some_ ** **_pathetic_ ** **_attempt of coverage, her ass was COMPLETELY exposed aside from a thin line of pink string, tightly wound against her flesh._ **

_Preoccupied with the sensations all over her body, Eddie made the mistake of removing her attention from Richie as she tried to adjust one of the pink strings that was digging into her hip._

**_“_ ** **_.... We_ ** **_could have gone to_ ** **_Disneyla_ ** **_\--!!!!!”_ **

**_Eddie released a scream as Richie pushed her flat against the bed, pulling her into a deep kiss._ **

**_......_ **

_After what felt like ages, Richie pulled herself off the smaller girl, allowing her to take in some air. Eddie lay still, expecting Richie to resume kissing her...._

**_....?_ **

_Eddie untensed,_ _opening up_ _her eyes._

_Richie was sitting back on the bed, her whole face red as she brushed back a few of her unruly locks, her mug of coffee in her hand._

_Richie stared straight ahead as she sipped on her coffee._

**_“...I’m in the mood for waffles all of a sudden!”_ **

_Eddie stared at her blankly, her breasts bobbing as she pulled herself up slightly._

_“..._ _w..what_ _..?”_

_Richie turned to her (She looked as if she were trying to hold herself back from pouncing, her eyes_ _involuntarily devouring her once again before nodding towards the door)._

**_“Shall we_ _go get_ _breakfast...?”_ **

**_///////////////_ **

_Insisting that Eddie should lead the way, Eddie awkwardly made her way down the stairs into the kitchen, fully aware of the burning sensation Richie’s eyes were making on the exposed skin of her ass._

_Once they were finally there, Eddie_ _immediately_ _pulled down one of her aprons of the hook of the door, covering the front of her body._

_She felt a pang of relief that lasted only a second, before turning towards Richie, her brow raised_ _disapprovingly_ _._

**_“Eddie...”_ **

_Eddie shuddered slightly from the stern tone of Richie’s voice._

_She tried to look as innocent as possible...which wasn’t hard with her big brown doe eyes, coupled with her frilly dolly apron. She picked up a pan for good measure._

“I thought you’d like some pancakes with your waffles...how about it baby?” 

_Richie looked as if she were about to say something, but stopped_ _immediately_ _as Eddie turned around to open up the fridge._

_Completely secure with how well her apron was covering up her front half, Eddie was sort of forgetting that she was still completely exposed from behind, revealing a generous view of her..._

**_..._ ** **_y’know_ ** **_..._ **

_It_ _definitely_ _didn’t help when she bent over to the bottom shelf to reach for the eggs that had been stacked_ _wAaAy_ _into the back of the fridge._

_Richie staggered over to the kitchen table, wobbling slightly as her face refused to turn away from the vision before her._

_“..._ _SoUnDs_ _GoOd_ _To_ _Me_ _SwEeTiE_ _.”_

_////////_

**_Breakfast was ready! Eddie made sure to douse Richie’s waffles with honey (Usually she would argue about the health hazards...but it WAS her birthday.) Eddie shuddered as she dropped a few mini sprinkles onto Richie’s bacon, just the way she likes it._ **

_Setting down their plates, Eddie was about to take a seat opposite her when she heard a loud “ **AHEM** ”. _

_She looked at Richie in alarm, who just blinked back with that goofy face of hers. She wriggled her fingers on one of the apron straps resting on Eddie’s shoulder._

_Oh. Oh right..._

_Eddie felt shy as she removed her apron and placed it over her chair._

_Richie’s eyes twinkled as if she were unwrapping a present, the red material out in the open once again, shining obnoxiously._

_She was about finally sit when Richie let out another_ **_“AHEMMMMM”._ **

_Eddie glared._

“What? Whaddaya want!?” 

_Richie shifted slightly from her chair, patting her thigh roughly._

**“Sit here.”**

_Eddie felt her breath catch against her throat._

_Jesus_ _christ_ _, Richie was fucking relentless..._

_The tall girl continued to stare her down, as if daring her to fight against her request._

_Her back was flat against the back of her chair, her knee ready and waiting for her..._

**_Without a word, Eddie moved her plate beside Richie’s and got up, taking a seat on her_ ** **_girlfriends_ ** **_knee._ **

_Immediately_ _as she sat down, Richie pulled the hand she had resting from behind the stool and snaked it around Eddie’s waist, pushing her tight against the side of her torso._

_Eddie’s face burned as she could not only feel, but see the impact the tight embrace made against her body, her heavy breasts squishing against the other girl._

_The friction Richie’s jeans were making against her crotch made her feel as if she were completely bare._

_Being much shorter, her feet didn’t touch the floor, forcing her to return Richie’s tight grip by having her drape her own arm around her shoulder._

(Seemingly) oblivious to the emotions this act had caused her, Richie was back to her fucking dopey self. 

Before Eddie could even attempt to collect herself, she was onto the next request. 

_Picking up a fork, she handed it to Eddie, who took it stupidly._

_Richie grinned, then closed her eyes and opened up her mouth._

**_….....You can’t be fucking serious..._ **

“Richie...” 

**_Richie didn’t respond, keeping her mouth open like a baby bird. A second went by. Another second. Then another..._ **

**_…...._ **

**_Eddie stabbed at a piece of bacon, holding it up to_ ** _**Richie's face.** _

“....The _second_ it gets to midnight I’m beating your fucking ass.” 

**/////////////**

Richie felt like a fucking baller.

It was her birthday and Eddie Kaspbrak was sitting on her knee in a teeny tiny bikini, feeding her honeyed waffles and bacon. 

_If her 16 year old self could see her now...._

_DrEaMs_ _Do_ _CoMe_ _TrUe_ _ <3 <3 <3 <3_

**_/////_ **

**_Inside the mind of Eddie_ ** **_Kaspbrak_ ** **_, all was not well._ **

**_After feeding both herself and her lazy shit head girlfriend, she took it upon herself to finish cleaning the living room as she had been too tired to finish it the night before._ **

**_Despite quite obviously having work to do, Richie followed after her,_ ** **_continuously_ ** **_pestering her as she lounged across the couch, eating a pudding cup while enjoying the view._ **

_Over the last 2 hours, Richie had Eddie bending over countlessly under the guise of “_ _OoPs_ _I_ _dRoPpEd_ _ThIs_ _SoRrY_ _Eds CaN yOu PiCk It Up??? Hey baby you missed a spot! There’s a bit of dust_ _wAaAaAaY_ _under that cupboard!”_

_Dumping a dishpan of dirt into the bin, Eddie heard a sharp clanging noise._

“Oh EdDiE mY lOvEeEEe???? I DrOpPeD mY sPoOoN!! MInD gEtTiNg ThAt FoR mEeEe!!” 

_Eddie gritted her teeth, shoving the dishpan in the cupboard below the sink before stomping back across the hall._

“Why don’t YOU get it, shit head?!” Eddie hissed, upon entering the room and standing before her girlfriend (who had the empty pudding cup balancing on her forehead as she lay flat on her back across the sofa, her long legs dangling over the arm rest.)

Richie shrugged (the empty container falling onto the sofa cushion beside her). 

“Can’t. Too old.” 

“Your only a year older than me..” Eddie murmured, picking up the spoon that had MaGiCaLlY fallen out of Richie’s hand and landed two metres away under their coffee table. 

_(Richie watched her victoriously.......god....if she wasn’t 100% certain it would make her mad...Richie would totally get Eddie’s ass tatted onto her other arm....)_

Getting up, Eddie walked over towards the coach, reaching for the empty Pudding cup that Richie had discarded beside her.

She should have known better, as within seconds she was back in Richie’s clutches, one hand twirling on the loose string behind her back as the other groped her ass. 

_“...With a gap like that...wouldn’t that make me your sugar mama..?”_

Richie wriggled her eyebrows at the smaller girl, who only rolled her eyes in return. 

_“I think we can both agree that I’m the one who dispenses the sugar around here.”_

Richie whistled, then removed the hand that had been playing with Eddie’s bikini straps, pushing it under the shiny red material. Eddie let out a light gasp as Richie’s palm cupped the underside of her breast, her thumb grazing across her nipple. 

**_“_ _Hell_ _yeah you are...”_ **

**Richie yelped as Eddie shot her hand up, pinching her nose hard.**

**She released her from her clutches, allowing the small girl to jump up free from the sofa, spoon in one hand, empty pudding cup in the other.**

**She looked** **mAAAAD** **.**

_“INSTEAD OF MAKING ME RUN AROUND THE APARTMENT, HOW ABOUT YOU START WORKING!? DIDN’T YOU HAVE A DEADLINE!?!”_

Richie pouted as she masked her hand over her sore nose. 

_“...But it’s my birthd-”_

Eddie huffed loudly before she could finish. 

With her nose pointing towards the air in the typical Edele fashion, Eddie sauntered out of the living room and across the hall. 

Richie watched her till she disappeared behind the stairway, stomping up to their room. 

Richie was sad to see her go...but **goD** **DAMN** did she love to watch her leave....... 

_(...Okay..Richie was vaguely aware that she was one step away from “too Sleazy”...but today was the one day of the year where Eddie more or less allowed anything...just the fact that she agreed to wear the bikini was a miracle in itself...and she looked....oh my god she looked so good in it. Even better than she had ever imagined....)_

Visualising it once again (or like, the 500th time in the 3 weeks since she bought it), Richie heard a ding come from her phone. 

It was Beverly. 

**Bev Sheeran** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY AHHH!!! 

**RichTheBitch** : :^))))) 

**Bev Sheeran** : Soooo...did she do it? 

**RichTheBitch** : ;^) 

**Bev Sheeran** : omfg...Richie you fucking horn dog..you did it....pics....Richie I beg you I need a pIC!! 

**RichTheBitch** : in ur dreamz, u ginger minger 

**Bev Sheeeran** : >:( 

**RichThe** **Bitch** : >:p 

**Bev Sheeran** : FINE....Guess I’ll just have to buy my own and have Ben wear it for my birthday. 

**RichTheBitch** : He’d probably look great in it tbf 

**Bev Sheeran** : Probably. 

**RichTheBitch** :...He definetly can’t compare to Eddie though...oh my GOD I’m getting sweaty just thinking about it...and the only one whose ever gonna see it iSSS MEEEEEEEE!! ALL FOR MEEEEEEE!! 

**Bev Sheeran** : oh piss off. 

**_Upstairs, Eddie was fuming._ **

Eddie was a pretty composed person.

She liked to think that she set clear boundaries. Boundaries that were simple enough to follow.

Richie was a special exception to this, the small girl allowing her to do things she would never do with anyone else...she only had **ONE RULE.**

_Don’t push her_ _too_ _far._

**…..**

**Richie had pushed her too far.**

Richie loved to tease Eddie...but how would she like it if the shoe were on the other foot? 

**Eddie spied the drawer on the nightstand besides Richie’s side of the bed. Richie had a habit of opening the mail in bed, as well as reading the newspapers and magazines during days where she had nothing major to do.**

**Eddie dug through the various magazines and clippings and random pages of scripts till she found what she was looking for.**

**In her small hand was a leaflet, advertising a** **nearbye** **pizza restaurant.**

**A restaurant that was offering door-to-door delivery.**

**Eddie grinned evilly.**

**“Perfect”.**

.....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Eddie was wearing ;^)  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1652/5921/products/product-image-543658676_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571608860
> 
> I saw it and i was like;  
> "Hell Yeah".
> 
> Hope yall liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ppl commented on my other fic that they like jealous Richie?!?!
> 
> Well....SAME. So this chapter goes out to yall!!!
> 
> PLS ENJOY XXX

**CHAPTER 3**

  
OK.

  
The call was made. 

Delivery would be around 15 minutes.... 

  
_...Alright._

  
The daring rush she had felt a few seconds ago was quickly fading, replacing itself with mild panic and...Honestly, Eddie was feeling a little sick. 

  
  
**...But no.**

  
  
She had to go through with it now. Richie was being a fucking **piss rat.**

Sure it was her birthday but **gOD DAMN WAS SHE PUSHING HER LUCK!!!!**

  
Eddie went to the bathroom for a few minutes to “freshen up”, before returning back downstairs to her goblin gf, who was no longer sulking on the sofa. 

Eddie re adjusted the sofa cushions back into place before stepping back out into the hall and into the kitchen, where she could see a turf of Richie’s hair bopping against the wind from behind their glass balcony door. 

  
Quietly sliding the door, Eddie stepped through into their plant sanctuary. 

  
  
_The balcony was pretty spacious so Eddie and Richie decided to make it into a sort of “Garden”. They had an assortment of different plants, bought or gifted to them from before and after they moved in. Richie liked to keep her cactus collection on the inside of the balcony in a corner whilst Eddie kept fuchsias in hanging baskets over the ledge (Given to her by Stan, who said they attracted hummingbirds.hmm.)_  
  
 _They had a small garden table in the centre, right in front of the glass door, holding a vase of Lilies._  
 _Their apartment was pretty high up in the building but their railings had a privacy cover, meaning that it was private and blocked out from view, covering right up to Richie’s shoulders (and in Eddie’s case...her head. Lol)_  
 _Richie had her laptop out on the small round table in front of her, finally making a start on the work she had promised to complete by the end of the day...Eddie presumed (hoped)..._

_Proud that she was FINALLY acting somewhat like a mature adult, Eddie closed the sliding door quietly behind her and stroked a loving hand through the curls on her girlfriend’s head._

_Richie hummed at the contact, immediately turning towards her._

  
  
**“So glad your finally getting started!”**

  
Eddie smiled as she rubbed the back of Richie’s nape. Taking a seat in the garden chair beside her, she closed her eyes and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

  
Before she even got a chance to face the screen Richie leaned towards her, pushing her lips hard against Eddie, who kissed back just as deep. 

  
**...Diverting her attention, Richie slyly reached towards her laptop, turning the screen down flat.**

  
5 minutes of making out passed.

It would have lasted longer if Richie knew how to hold her breath (Being as good a swimmer as she was a runner, Eddie could have gone on an extra 5...) 

  
Eddie shyly wiped a palm against the wet of her lips, flushing as Richie licked off the moisture against her bottom lip with her tongue. Eddie didn’t remember how it happened but she appeared to be back on Richie’s lap, the tall girl’s pale hand squeezing the lush tanned skin of her thigh. 

  
  
**“rICHIE!”** Eddie giggled, **“Your meant to be WORKING!”**

  
Eddie tried to push herself off but Richie was back to mauling the side of her neck, her soft curls tickling Eddie’s face as she giggled, giving in finally. 

  
She fell into it without much of a fight this time, the want she had felt that morning slowly returning as Richie left a trail of love bites from her neck to her shoulders.

Richie’s heart throbbed at the little “R+E” tattoo etched onto the shiny smooth skin of Eddie’s back.   
She arched as Richie ran a finger down her spine, then back up, stopping at the pink string tied in a little bow. 

  
“Richie...” 

  
Richie grinned, playfully tugging at one of the strings.

Eddie could feel the material loosening against her breasts, the pressure of the bikini strap weakening as Richie pulled the string further down. 

  
**“Richie!!”**

  
  
Richie sighed, dropping her hold on the bow as she lifted both hands in mock surrender. 

“okay ok. Work first, play later. Got it.” 

  
  
Eddie smiled sympathetically at the disappointed look on her girlfriends face. 

  
“That’s a good girl.....and Richie?” 

  
  
Richie looked at Eddie. 

  
“Hmm?” 

  
Eddie leaned forward, almost smothering Richie with her tits as she dipped her hand teasingly between Richie’s legs, her small hand resting on the soft mound as her big brown eyes grew dark. 

  
  
_“If you behave...I’ll make it worth it”._

  
  
Eddie braced herself for a 3rd re-mauling, a soft gasp leaving her lips as Richie only sank deeper into her chest, her long arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. 

  
  
_**“Just being with you is worth it Eddie. Even if we had just spent today in bed...as long as I’m with you it would have been worth it...”**_

  
  
Eddie felt her heart melting at this...as well as the growing guilt for how grumpy she had been acting earlier…   
  
It wasn’t like Richie was the only one who wanted to mess around. **..for fucksake Eddie’s been wet since she put the tacky thing on!!!**   
  
  
  
_Feeling grumpy, horny and sappy all at the same time, Eddie was overcome with dread..._  
  
_Shit...theres still time...she still had juuuuust enough time to cancel that delivery...Eddie was ashamed she had even gotten to that point...what was she THINKING?!_

  
  
Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek as she began to rise from her sitting position.

As her bare feet touched the ground, she suddenly felt a wet sensation under her toes. 

Looking down, Eddie gasped at the muddy water flowing to the edge of the sliding glass door.

She looked where the water was seeping from, her eye’s widening in horror. 

  
**“MY PANSIES!!!!!”**

  
Richie winced at the sudden shriek, a confused look on her face as Eddie shoved herself of Richie’s lap and down towards a small (soggy) basket on the ground.

Richie looked at the wicker wreckage, then back to Eddie. 

  
  
_“...I though I was your Pansy...”_

  
Eddie glowered at her. 

  
  
“Richie this **ISNT THE TIME FOR JOKES**...Bill and Audra got us these...and no **w LOOK AT THEM!!”**

  
Eddie got up, flinging the mess at Richie’s face, who continued to look dumbly at it as she folded her arms across her chest. 

  
“Oh right...the art officials.” 

  
Eddie paused at this... 

  
**….**   
  
**“What..?**

  
Richie pointed a finger at the basket.

“You said I shouldn’t water them because theyre art officials right? Like..Oficially art?

Well, wether theyre art or not ALL flowers deserve to be WATERED Eds...”

  
  
_Eddie shut her eyes, taking a deeeeeep breath from her nostrils._

  
  
**“Rachel...I didn’t say you couldn’t water them because they were art officials...i said you couldn’t water them because theyre ARTIFICIAL!!!!!!!!**

**I CAN’T BELIEVE YO-”**

  
  
Eddie’s rant was broken by a sudden sound. It was jingly and...coming from Richie’s closed laptop.

Richie paled almost instantly.... 

  
  
Eddie put down the basket and walked to the garden table, giving Richie a final long hard look before opening up the laptop screen. 

  
  
**_“HEEEEYYYYY YALLLLLL IT’S YAH BOY SKINNY PENI-”_**

  
  
Eddie slammed the screen shut immedietly. 

  
  
She looked at Richie. 

  
  
_“...I’ll uh...I’ll start cleaning up, shall I?”_

  
  
Eddie didn’t answer.

She had one hand pressed on her temple as the other rested on the table.

Richie got to work rearranging the various cactus pots aside so that she could begin mopping the floor. 

  
  
As Richie bustled around her, Eddie noticed her phone letting out a buzz from behind the glass door in the kitchen, where it was placed screen down on the countertop. 

  
  
Leaving her ass idiot dummy gum brain girlfriend to clean up after herself, Eddie made her exit, closing the sliding door behind her as she picked up the phone to read her text. 

  
  
**“Pizza Delivery, I’m downstairs x”**

  
  
Eddie looked towards the balcony, where Richie was making a triangle formation with her cactuses on the table...then looked back on her phone. 

  


  
**“...Were in flat 4. I’ll buzz you in so come on up xx”**

  
  
**/////////////////////**

  
  
_Certain that Richie will take her sweet time cleaning up the mess on the balcony, Eddie tightened her bikini (where Richie had loosened it earier...) making sure that her boobs were secure and in place._

_She waited in front of the entrance so that Richie wouldn’t get alerted that someone was at the door, **ruining the fun.** _

  
_Making sure everything was perfect, Eddie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock. Cold sweat began to form on the back of her neck...but there was no time now._

  
  
_Eddie opened the door._

  
  
  
**Before her stood a tall delivery guy.**

He looked as if he was around 19-20 years old. He had a slight moustache and was wearing a blue uniform with a red cap and a name tag with the name Tony on it. 

  
  
He was looking at the post it note on top of the pizza box, a bored expresson on his face. 

  
  
**“This the Tozier-Kaspbrak reside-”**

  
  
He turned to look at Eddie’s face. He stopped talking. 

  
His jaw went slack as he looked her up and down, from her thick thighs to her baby brown eyes. 

  
  
**“I...uh...Your...Are you...?”**

  
  
_Eddie smiled as sweetly as she could, her nerves not getting any better as she nodded up at the red faced sweaty boy._  
  
“That’s right, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak...and you are..?” 

  
  
The boy caught his breath at the question, barely registering that a girl who looked like **THIS** was even talking to him, let alone allowing him to look at her dressed like... **.liKE THIS!!!**

  
  
“ **TONY**...Uh...My name’s..Tony...” He blushed.

Eddie giggled, making him grow a shade deeper. 

  
  
Tony looked down at the pizza in his hand then back up at Eddie. 

  
_“This all for you?_ ” He looked her up and down again, deciding to be a little more daring now. 

  
_“Bit much for a small girl like you...you having a party or something?”_

  
  
Eddie shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and calm, the back of her mind racing for quick answers.

  
  
**“You could say that...”**

  
  
Tony grinned and Eddie noticed that he had taken a step forward.

_The guy was about the same height as Richie so Eddie was conscious that he had a good view of her cleavage where he was standing over her (the expression on his face was also a pretty good giveaway of that...jesus...Eddie knew this was part of the plan but could he be any more fucking discreet?!...)_

  
_Eddie leaned over slightly, just enough so that her tits wouldn’t be brushing against Tonys chest as she spoke to him (because he was **THAT** close at the moment when the **FUCK** did he get **THAT** close...??!) _

  
  
Tony was back to looking at Eddie’s face, growing more confident by the minute.

Eddie wondered if he had somehow forgotten that he was a delivery boy, Eddie’s pizza still firmly in his clutches as he now leaned across the entrance of the flat. 

  
  
_“You live with your boyfriend then?”_

  
  
Eddie was quiet for a few seconds before answering that one. 

  
**“Nope. No boyfriend.”**

  
_(Eddie needed to stall him juuuuuuust a little bit longer...plus it wasn’t technically a lie..Tony will learn soon enough that he was barking up the wrong tree...Eddie just needed to wait a few more minutes..)_  
  
  
Tony grinned as if he had just won the jackpot. Before he got a chance to ask his next question, a clanging sound came from down the hall behind Eddie. 

  
  
Tony peered a little at the slightly jarred door behind the short girl.   
_“Who was that?”_

  
  
Eddie smiled.

**“My girlfriend”.**

  


  
_Tony didn’t even blink at that, throwing it off casually as he returned his gaze on the tight red material of Eddie’s sun kissed skin.”_

  
  
“Is it her birthday today?” Tony smirked. “Having a little private party are you?”

  
  
_Eddie could hear a clattering sound again from behind the door, her heart racing slightly._

  
  
“You know”, Tony powered on, “I was meant to be done for the day after this delivery...and I **_LOVE_ **parties..” 

  
  
Tony got closer again, forcing Eddie to back up right against the door behind her, her hand on the corner so that it stays ajar. 

  
  
_Eddie could hear stepping sounds coming from behind the door..._

  
  
“How about you let me join you guys...I’d love to meet the birthday girl....” 

  
  
Tony took another step, his foot officially now inside the apartment. At this intrusion, Eddie had no choice but to creak open the door. 

  
_The steps behind her became stomps and her body went cold._

  
  
“I’d love to tell her Happy Birthday...and then...” 

  
  
_The door behind Eddie flung open and the boy almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Richie, towering behind the half naked girl like a demon._

  
  
**“And then..?** ” _Richie sneered._

  
**“You going to give me a lap dance or something, Pizza boy?”**

  
  
Tony looked startled, both by the sudden appearance of this woman...and the pure _venom_ that was dripping from her voice and eyes.

All that confidence flooded out of him. 

  
  
_“I...I didn’t mean..I wasn’t going to..”_

  
  
Richie snaked a hand around Eddie from behind, her hand resting on the dark skin of her stomach as the other was roped across her chest, pushing her tightly to her chest. 

  
  
**“What did you mean then?”** _She snorted._

  
Tony looked as if he was 5 minutes away from pissing himself, glancing Eddie’s way as if he were begging her for a way out of this...and Eddie honestly did feel bad for him...

_...a little bit. lol_

  
  
_Unluckily, Richie had noticed the little glance that was thrown in the direction of her girlfriend._  
 **Uh Oh.**

  
  
**“Like what you see, huh?!** _She Snarled,_

**“Look at her again and I’ll-”**

  
  
“NO..No I’m sorry OK!” Tony stumbled, “I’ll go..I’m leaving...”

  
  
As the boy turned to jog away back towards the stairway, Eddie suddenly pulled Richie’s hands from her body, the older girl looking down at her in complete fury as she called out towards him. 

  
  
_“Hey Tony!!”_

  
  
**The boy jolted, peering back behind him at Eddie.**

  
  
“You forgot something _Sweetie_!” 

  
  
**Tony looked confused..till he realized that he was still holding the pizza box.**

  
  
Wearily eyeing the tall black haired girl (whose face was fucking thunderous at this point), Tony staggered back, his face towards the ground as he held out the pizza. 

  
  
_“It’s...on the house.”_

  
  
Eddie twinkled prettily at him. 

  
_“That’s so nice of you! Thanks Tony!”_

  
  
Eddie could feel Richie looking at her, her eyes so heavy behind her that it made her almost shake...but she stayed in position, holding the pizza box as she looked into Tony's face.   
  
The boy smiled back at her weakly. 

**........**

  


  
“Yeah, _**Tony**_. That’s _really_ nice of you.” 

  
  
_Richie leaned over Eddie, her face so close to Tony's that their noses were almost touching._

  
  
**“NOW FUCK OFF.”**

  
  
Tony took off immediately, his sneakers tapping down the hall as he practically jumped down the stairway back down stairs

**(NEVER TO FUCKING RETURN!!!)**

  
  
  
_Eddie felt a brief moment of victory._  
Her plan worked. Richie got what she deserved and now they can laugh about it over pizza! 

  
_It had all gone perfect!_

_Couldn’t have gone any better!_

  
  
In her victorious daze, Eddie was pulled out of it as she felt a big hand around her arm, yanking her back into the apartment, the door slamming hard behind her. 

**/////////////**

  
  
Back in the dim lit hall, Eddie felt the air grow tense.

  
Richie looked down at her, her expression darker than Eddie had seen in.....well... **AGES**.. 

  
  
_The last time Eddie saw Richie looking this mad it was during a house party. Some rowdy girl had tried to pull Eddie somewhere, her hands all over her. She didn’t seem to understand the concept of “No”, and when Richie finally got to her...the slap mark she had left on the girl’s face was so dark that it was still there the next day, standing out on her cheeks as she walked to her classes._

  
  
Eddie held up the pizza box pathetically... 

  
  
_“It’s your..baby it’s your favourite...Pinnaple and sar_ **-AHH!?!** ” 

  
  
Richie grabbed the box from Eddie, her other hand gripping her harder as she pulled her across the hall.

Walking past the kitchen Richie flung the box onto the table before dragging Eddie towards the stairway, up to their bedroom. 

  
  
_“Richie!! What are you doi-”_

  
  
**“SHUT.UP.”** Richie growled.

_The harshness of her voice shut Eddie up in an instant._

  
  
**Reaching the top of the stairs, without a word of warning Richie sank down, hauling Eddie’s ass over her shoulder, the small girl whimpering at the forcefulness.**

_She held her breath in anticipation over was about to happen next._

  
  
**Stepping into their bedroom, Richie slammed the door shut behind her.**

  
  
.........

.....

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no choice but to extend this for one more chapter as there was NO WAY i was going to fit eddies punishment into this one LOL!!!
> 
> Would love to hear suggestions from u guys over what you think Richie should do....!!!!
> 
> DID U ENJOY THIS? PLS LET ME KNOW!!! XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out my current fic "Bunny Bites back" xxx


End file.
